Ophiuchus
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to tom mussak (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. Can I Get a Witness -- SonReal Zero -- Varsity Fanclub |-| ID = O p h i u c h u s |-| Profile = blurb }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; border-top:1px solid white; border-bottom:1px solid white;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Ophi + Oph Pupfish (dragonet) |- | Element | sand |- | Attribute | arrogance |- | Animal | desert pupfish |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; border-top:1px solid white; border-bottom:1px solid white;" |'Character' |- | Age | 24 HY |- | Gender | male |- | Orientation | asexual aromantic |- | Occupation | traveling medic |- | Tribe | Sand/SeaWing |- | Residence | desert |- | Parentage | mother: Drylily father: Fisher |- | R. Status | -- |- | Quote | "Luck is nothing without skill." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Ophiuchus is built with a lean, almost scrawny, body. He is tall, with long legs and small feet. He also has an arched neck, with a spiked fin / sail on the crown of his head and the end of his tail. His face is handsome, but is dulled down by the tautness of it and the coldness in his eyes. His tail is long and not thick like a SeaWing, instead thin but barbless. The hybrid healer is a light greenish-yellow color mainly, with dark blue scales plating the flat of his skull down his spine. His underscales are a pale aqua, with a darker stripe of aqua separating the underscales from his main scales. His eyes are a glittering sapphire blue, surrounded by a black sclera that unnerves dragons on first sight. His jagged head and tail fins are white and stand proudly, but unlike a typical SeaWing fin or SandWing crest, much more like an unsightly, untamed mix of the two. The same dark blue scales on his spine are on the shins of his hindlegs, but are absent from his foreegs. His horns and claws shine like a night without stars: empty and black. He typically wears what he dubs as "healer attire," but is a has some aspects of common attire worn by SandWing healers, as well as his own "creative ideas." Ophiuchus has off-white bandages wrapped around his forearms to help protect him from any injuries he may be dealing with. He also has a waist pouch with a variety of herbs; however, in addition he has a cross-body version with extra healing supplies (like bandages and more plants). P e r s o n a l i t y Ophiuchus demands attention whenever he enters a space, whether or not other dragons will give him what he craves is another thing entirely. He could be considered narcissistic and full of himself, which wouldn't be that outlandish of an opinion. Arrogance oozes from his every word and his body language screams of confidence. However, this is mostly a front to hide how he really feels. It's his way of coping; hiding behind a mask of indifference and cockiness so no one knows what's actually going through his head. The healer suffers from issues with his self-esteem and self-worth, brought on from a young age when his mother dropped him off at an orphanage and he never even met his father, only left with his name: Fisher. He wondered every day since the last day he saw his mother if she didn't love him because he wasn't good enough; a hybrid child to be ashamed of. His motto since that day has been "If I act proud of myself, maybe I will be." He thoroughly enjoys healing, deciding to pick up this as an occupation when roughhousing at the orphanage and injuring himself. The young dragonet was fascinated with the use of the healer's herbs and vast knowledge and wanted to know more. A b i l i t i e s text fsdf ee |-| History = H i s t o r y text |-| Gallery = M e oph.png ophiuchus.PNG ophref.PNG ophi.png Y o u Wingsarttradeoph.png|wolfkeep Wof-Fanon-Ophiuchus.png|pseudodragon ophtund.PNG|tundra the icewing ophten.png|luster the rainwing / tension Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress